


dark sekret love

by Anonymous



Category: HIM (Band), Jackass (Movies) RPF, Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: Bam's just like 'I wanna go home' the whole time probably, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, help me I'm stuck in the 00's, maybe not the WHOLE time but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I… wasn't expecting this when you invited me over to 'hang out' earlier,” Bam says.In which you and Ville discuss having a threesome with Bam... but he doesn't know until it's too late.
Relationships: Bam Margera/Ville Valo/Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	dark sekret love

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags. you've been warned

“I just want to make sure you know that I'm very content with our sexual life as it is - I'm just, you know…” you say, lying next to Ville with your head on his chest. It still heaves, his breathing irregular and skin damp with sweat where you touch him. 

It's true. Your sexual life is fucking perfect. It's intense and passionate. You're ravenous for one another, but… 

“I know baby,” he says, voice hoarse as he lights up a cigarette and brings it to his lips. You watch as he puffs out the smoke the first time. “You just like sex so much, don't you?” 

You grin. “I guess.” 

You sit up and turn to look at him. He's reclined on two pillows, hair all messy and eyelids heavy, the cigarette hanging from his mouth. He's just so beautiful, you can't keep from leaning in and tucking a lock of curls behind his ear. 

“I don't know,” you say, “the idea of teasing when I shouldn't turns me on a lot. So does the thought of winding up a man so much that he can't control himself. I guess I just fucking love feeling _desired_.” 

Ville giggles, tips the ash off of his smoke down onto the ashtray on the nightstand. 

“Who doesn't?” he says, takes a drag. 

“I think Bam's the right choice,” he says then. 

“'Cuz he'd love to have something that's _yours_ ,” you say. Ville smiles, but doesn't say anything. “Plus, he's cute. He's got pretty eyes and a pretty smile.” 

Ville arches his brow, makes a gesture with his hand. “I guess…” 

You turn to face him fully, cupping the side of his face gently in your hand. You look him in the eyes, his own holding your stare. 

“Are you sure you're okay with this? It's totally understandable if you're not. I'll never mention it again if that's what you want.” 

He smiles kindly, one hand reaching out to stroke your cheek. 

“It's okay, as long as I can be in the room and watch. Or participate. We can try this; I think it's hot.” 

*** 

The look on Bam's face when you open the front door is priceless. His eyes widen, but he tries not to make it obvious. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” you say, kiss him on the cheek. “Come on in.” 

He barely says hi and immediately looks away, stepping over to Ville who's sitting on the couch. Bam sits down on an armchair opposite to Ville, facing him, elbows on his knees, and they start hanging out like they always do. 

You walk over to them and stand next to Ville, resting one hand on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around your waist. 

“Do you guys want anything? A beer maybe?” 

“Yeah, baby, please,” Ville says, and when you make to head to the kitchen, he slaps your ass lightly, playfully. You turn to look at him as you walk and grin, his own devious smile spread across his face. 

When you come back with two cold beer bottles, firstly you give one to Bam, bending over more than necessary to give him a glimpse of your chest. The short, black satin slip dress you're wearing is very lightweight and it takes nothing for it to move all over the place. Bam's blushing, his eyes just barely lingering where you want them to, then looking around quite nervously. You turn around to face Ville, and you bend over again to give him the other bottle. You can't see Bam's face now, but he's most likely getting a nice view of your upper thighs if not a little more. 

Why the fuck does this shit make you so damn horny? 

You sit next to Ville on the couch and immediately you're all over him. You place your hand on his chest and kiss behind his ear as he's chatting with his friend, and when you look over, Bam seems kinda uneasy. But he keeps watching you. 

His eyes burn into your skin as Ville tilts his face towards you and kisses you. He tries to break the kiss to return his attention to your guest but you don't let him, you just kiss him harder. You feel Bam's eyes on your lips as you do, and Ville reaches his hand and cups your breast. You gulp against his mouth, and the gulp turns into a moan when he hooks his forefinger under the strap of your slip dress and pulls it down, leaving you exposed. You break the kiss then. Bam's looking at his hands on his lap, nervous again. 

“Bam,” Ville says, his voice different from the way he was talking to him just two minutes ago. “You can look at her.” 

Bam lifts his baby blues slowly but looks at Ville instead. 

“Isn't she beautiful?” he asks, bringing his beer to his lips and sipping. 

Bam moves his eyes to the side. “Of - of course she is,” he says. 

“Oh, darling,” you say, standing up. You walk over to him, put your finger under his chin to make him look into your eyes. You find his hand and gently guide it to your chest, to your breast. “It's okay.” 

“But - why -” he says, doesn't remove his hand. 

“I wanted you to fuck me, and my love said it's okay. I want him to join us though,” you say, pressing his hand against your chest until he squeezes. He's still confused, but he's slowly relaxing, you can tell by the way he's playing with your nipple between his fingers now. Ville's right behind you, holding your waist, and then he's brushing the other strap off of your shoulder with a mere movement of his hand. It falls down, and this time Bam wastes no time and takes your tit into his mouth, sucking avidly. A groan escapes your lips. 

“Let's move to the couch, shall we?” Ville says against your ear from behind, his low voice making you shiver. You nod. 

Ville instructs Bam to sit down, and you sit next to him, giving him a kiss. 

“May I suck your cock?” you ask, your hand on his thigh, and his breath catches briefly. He nods fast, can't seem to speak, which makes you smile. 

You bring your legs under your body and kneel on the couch, ass in the air in Ville's direction (he's sitting on the other end of the couch), and face close to Bam's lap. You look him in the eyes from below as you undo his pants, and he's fully hard when you take him out, making your mouth water. 

Ville lifts your slip dress from behind as you take the head of Bam's cock between your lips, and when he slams his own dick inside you it takes you by surprise, almost making you gag. You take Bam deeper, his hand in your hair, and you start following Ville's rhythm inside you as you suck. Ville's hands are firm on your hips, moving your body in sync with his pace so that it meets his pelvis halfway. It feels so good. He always feels good, filling you up perfectly, as if his body was made just for you. He knows just where to touch and when to touch and how to touch, and it's hard to stay focused on your task for a moment, almost getting lost in the sensation. Ville is thrusting faster, but you keep blowing Bam nonetheless: you want to make him come, and you will succeed. 

You deepthroat him, your lips around the base of his dick; he's struggling to keep from rolling his hips, you can tell, and the hand in your hair curls into a fist. You moan around him, and you moan even more when Ville's pace grows erratic and then stops altogether inside of you. You take a breather when he releases, loving the weak groan that escapes his lips and the warmth he pours inside of you. 

He gets up, puts himself back in his pants and walks over to Bam, whose cock is still connected to your mouth via a string of saliva. 

“Go behind her,” Ville says, assertive but breathless. 

Bam obeys, almost tripping as he takes Ville's spot. Ville crouches down next to your face briefly. 

“You okay?” he asks, his voice almost a whisper, and you nod right when Bam pushes into you, making you whimper. 

He's so different from Ville - you're definitely not used to someone other than him. Neither better nor worse - just a different sensation, one you're quite enjoying, if the moans stumbling out of your lips are any indicator. 

“Make her cum,” Ville tells Bam. “And finish inside of her. She fuckin' loves that.” 

You bite your lips at those words, and suddenly a hand is tugging at your hair, sending your head back. When you open your eyes, Ville's to your side, bent over over you just slightly. 

“You're such a pretty thing when you're being fucked,” he says, pushes your head down. “You're such a slut, you know, for letting Bammie have his way with you in front of me.” 

He lets go of your hair, and Bam's thrusts don't relent; your senses are about to go in overdrive. 

“Isn't she a huge whore, Bammie? Like, one cock just wasn't enough for her.” 

He's looking at Bam now, but you don't hear him answer; he just keeps rolling his hips inside you, gradually gaining speed. His balls hit your sore pussy with every thrust, and your arms give in, your cheek now pressed against the couch cushion. 

“So?” Ville asks. 

“Y-yes,” Bam breathes out. “She's such a slut.” 

That last sentence comes out as a moan. He's fucking you so hard now, his breathing heavy and irregular. 

Ville crouches down next to your face again. 

“Come for the both of us, love,” he says. 

He just knows you so fucking well. 

He knows exactly when you're about to lose it, knows when his voice alone could send you over the edge, and right now there's nothing more you need. You come with a loud groan, closing your eyes shut, and Bam follows suit after only a few more thrusts, mixing his seed with Ville's inside you. For some reason the idea of it drives you crazy. 

Bam is quick to pull out after he can breathe normally again, leaving you feeling extraordinarily empty, though you're so full with cum. It drips from your pussy with your every movement, and you haven't even changed position yet. 

A fly is zipped up behind you, then Bam sits down on the armchair with a thud, looking exhausted. 

“I… wasn't expecting this when you invited me over to 'hang out' earlier,” he says. You grin, sitting up, and Ville sits down next to you, adjusting your slip dress and wrapping an arm around your shoulders. You rest your head on his collarbone, one hand on his chest, and he starts rubbing your back. 

You're safe. 

Bam stands up again with a sigh. 

“It was a… pleasure, well, quite literally. Call me if you ever want to do this again… maybe tell me beforehand, though,” he says, scraping the back of his neck. 

“Bye, Bam,” Ville says, and in a minute Bam's out the door. 

Now it's just the two of you again and it's silent. 

“Thank you for doing this for me,” you say against his heart. 

Ville just kisses your forehead and holds you tighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> title is from a HIM demo  
> English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes. corrections are always welcome!


End file.
